Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a docking station, and in particular to a docking station for a portable electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices are gradually becoming lighter, smaller, and thinner, but their functionality are also restricted. Therefore, the prior art provides a docking station that primarily includes connectors, circuit boards, or other electronic components, such as memory units and power sources. A user can connect his portable electronic device to a docking station to improve its functionality and extensibility.
However, traditional docking stations are neither waterproof nor shockproof. Thus, water may enter the main body of the docking station, under conditions of improper use, and damage the electronic components therein. Moreover, a shock or impact may cause the electrical connection between the portable electronic device and the connector of the docking station to intermittent. Consequently, the reliability of the docking station is reduced. What is needed, therefore, is a docking station for a portable electronic device which can overcome the problems described above.